utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege of Dystopia
'''Siege of Dystopia '''was a major event that occurred a few weeks after Micoda's awakening (timeline-wise in Dystopia II). It was the result of a conspiracy between the reborn power-schemer and forbidden technique user Xeon and the vengeful Lena Meridian whose family had been killed in Dystopia around ten years before by Evia family, of which (seemingly) Vera Evia then held the #2 seat. Planning Former underworld information broker Myrell, who was really Xeon, had been recruited to join Duke of Dystopia's Ten Devils. Considering it an opportunity for several reasons, Xeon came and demonstrated his intellect to gain access as the main administrator of the Dystopian databases, including arena database. One of the reasons why Xeon arrived was that he had been tracked down by Seleka of Revolution Realm earlier. However, unable to flee, he had decided to fight him and tricked him into a special mental battle in which he outsmarted and killed Seleka. Dystopia was exactly the kind of place that he could hide in, all while being shielded by the Duke of Dystopia's authority. At one point, he was contacted by a scarlet lady who wanted to rain destruction upon Dystopia, where something she called "horrible and unjust" had commenced earlier. Xeon correctly deduced that she was one of the remnants of Meridian family. Indeed, she was Lena Meridian, but she did not tell it to even Xeon, knowing that she was considered to be dead. She knew that the social order of the city had known to crumble at times, and that with an attack enough powerful she could shatter the structure as well and bring the whole area to ruin. In turn, she would provide whatever was necessary for Xeon to commence this kind of mass destruction experiment, knowing him to be the right person for the job. Xeon was intrigued by the proposal, since after all, the woman was very cunning and capable of tracking him down when he thought he left no trail. He agreed, on the condition that he could actually produce a plan of taking out the entire city. Lena laughed at the comment, as if she knew it would only be a matter of time before a genius of Xeon's level made one. Xeon acquired some old books related to demonic rituals from underworld sources, and succeeded in manifesting some demon summoning circles at a small scale. He wanted demons, but feared they were not enough by themselves. Instead, he needed a weapon of mass destruction. He could not simply build one with a strong power core, because that would be detected prior to enacting the plan. He came up with half chakra, half chemistry based solution: creating clouds that would unleash a thunderstorm with very violent energies. There was one anomaly that Xeon was scared of. It was the hero Micoda, or at least his clone of sorts. Not knowing whether it was real, he considered it a risk anyway. First, he tried a straight-forward approach by installing a demonic technique user "Gargantuan" to fight Micoda, then pretending that the system had been hacked in his brief absence. This plan failed as the Supreme Gladiator intervened. Knowing Micoda had befriended his former handler Saham to some extent, he secretly killed him. He then replaced Saham with an android, hoping that if Micoda spilled any of his secrets to "Saham", he'd know. Finally, on the day that he was supposed to enact the plan, he summoned powerful demon assassins, planting them near the typical dwelling places of the members of the gladiator organization Ten Devils. Execution As Santes was lying hospitalized, and he believed enemies to be unsuspecting, he unleashed the chemicals that created the thunderstorm. He opened the demon portals to attack the weaker populace and to distract the more powerful enemies as he prepared to assassinate them. And then he simply waited. However, his hopes were dashed by interventions after another. Micoda and Santes killed the assassins, shattered the thunderclouds. They detected the source of the chaos to be him, and with his cover blown, he unleashed his dragonblood form. The Clocksmith privately met with him, and dropped off the android "Saham" to his feet, showing that he no longer tolerated of the actions he had done. Micoda used a strange power called Thoughtcraft, which he subconsciously possessed, opening the lock to the fortified arena control room where Xeon was hiding. He fought against Duke of Dystopia, Mazev, Micoda, Vera Evia, and others. Duke of Dystopia and Mazev were killed by his hand. Micoda understands the true identity of Myrell as Xeon, his former foe. Xeon succeeds in making a distress call, blaming Micoda for actions pertaining to a revolution. They continue fighting until Xeon finally falls dead. It is revealed in a flashback that Xeon had killed Seleka earlier. Marudeux then intervenes and picks up the body of Xeon, opting to not erase Micoda's memories of the encounter. Aftermath Xeon's distress call causes Chief Investigator Heiger of Infinite Legion, the superior of Lord Santes, to come and investigate, charging Micoda with crimes he did not commit. Category:Battles